


Le pari

by LaRobot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRobot/pseuds/LaRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu cette première histoire, mon premier one shot encré dans l'univers de Harry Potter ! Qui dit premier one shot dit aussi première Dramione, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager cela avec vous même si cette histoire est quelque peu niaise. Bref, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !</p></blockquote>





	Le pari

 

**Le pari**

 

_« Love is a ruthless game_

  
_Unless you play it good and right »_

 

 

**_1er janvier 1998, 0h49_ **

  
Une violente gifle.

  
\- Tu me répugnes, Malefoy.

  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Granger.

  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'une telle arrogance qu'elle s'empourpra. Elle ne sut que dire et préféra se taire. Puis, secouant négativement la tête, elle tourna les talons.

  
\- Hé, Hermione !

  
Elle se figea, puis se retourna, éberluée.

  
\- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

  
\- Par ton prénom, voyons. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu t'appelles encore Hermione.

  
Il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. Hermione. Apparemment, le whisky pur feu faisait davantage effet qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

  
\- Tu salueras ta belette de ma part.

  
Il avait dit ces mots en la regardant fixement, comme s'ils étaient remplis de sous-entendus. Sans attendre une réaction de sa part, il regagna sa chambre préfectorale, la laissant seule dans la salle commune.

  
**27 décembre 1997, 12h19**

  
\- Les paris sont lancés, dit Blaise Zabini en s'asseyant aux côtés de Pansy Parkinson à la table  
des Serpentard.

  
Drago prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, puis se racla la gorge.

  
\- Tu peux commencer, Blaise, dit-il en voyant Zabini se tortiller d'impatience.

  
Blaise sortit un parchemin d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier, ainsi qu'une plume.

  
\- Commençons, déclara-t-il. Qui veut parier en premier ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de la table les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux.

  
\- Moi, commença Pansy, je parie cinq galions que j'embrasserai Crabbe.

  
\- Trop facile, dit Drago en prenant une bouchée de son croissant. Si tu veux faire de l'argent facile, Parkinson, tu es tombée au mauvais endroit.

  
Il se souvenait que l'an dernier, Pansy et Crabbe s'étaient embrassé le premier janvier et que c'était dû à un pari. De sa plume, Blaise ratura sur le parchemin, puis il se tourna vers Drago.

  
\- Tu veux parier, Drago ? demanda-t-il.

  
\- Je ne parie pas, déclara Drago.

  
\- Tu as trop peur de perdre, dit Pansy, moqueuse.

  
\- Non.

  
\- Prouve-le.

  
À présent, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés observaient la scène avec curiosité, et Drago ne put qu'abdiquer.

  
\- D'accord.

  
\- Tu es d'accord pour quoi, Malefoy ? demanda Pansy d'un air faussement innocent.

  
Drago soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer, quand elle le voulait !

  
\- Je parie que...

  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pansy le coupa.

  
\- Non, je vais choisir pour toi, dit-elle.

  
Son regard se promena de table en table. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux et Drago suivit des yeux son regard. À la table des Gryffondor se tenait Hermione Granger qui, un livre à la main, semblait absorbée par sa lecture.

  
Drago avala péniblement sa salive. Non, tout sauf ça. Tout sauf elle.

  
\- Je parie que Drago Malefoy embrassera Hermione Granger la veille du nouvel an, dit la voix lointaine de Pansy qui parvint difficilement jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago.

  
Comme si elle avait entendu son prénom, Hermione releva la tête de son bouquin. Son regard croisa alors celui de Drago et celui-ci détourna aussitôt les yeux. Et merde.

  
**31 décembre 1997, 23h34**

  
\- Oh, Drago, je t'aime !

  
Elle s'approcha amoureusement de lui alors qu'il essayait d'éviter son étreinte. Mais c'était peine perdu. À présent, elle enserrait sa taille de ses bras et le regardait d'un air niais.

  
\- Granger, arrête ça tout de suite !

  
De toutes ses forces, il la repoussa et elle failli tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse contre le mur.

  
Il jetait de brefs coups d'oeil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne les regardait. Tous deux étaient installés dans un coin très reculé de la Grande Salle alors que la plupart des élèves se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse.

  
\- Tu m'as fait mal, Drago. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et que jamais tu ne me feras mal.

  
Drago déglutit. La soirée ne se déroulait pas comme elle était prévue. Alors là, pas du tout.

  
\- Je vais aller chercher à boire.

  
Puis, elle disparue dans la foule.

  
La musique des Bizarr' Sister lui emplissait les oreilles et il aperçu Blaise au loin qui lui fit un signe de la main. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

  
\- Alors ?

  
\- Alors quoi ?

  
\- Tu crois que tu vas l'embrasser à minuit ?

  
Blaise s'était rapproché de lui et il lui murmurait quasiment dans l'oreille afin de couvrir la musique.

  
\- C'est dans la poche.

  
Blaise le regarda d'un air sceptique.

  
\- C'est quand même Hermione Granger.

  
\- Je sais. Fais-moi confiance.

  
Blaise prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre, puis il se pencha davantage vers lui.

  
\- Il n'y a que moi qui ai misé sur toi. Les autres croient tous que tu n'es pas capable. Mais à ce que je vois depuis tout à l'heure, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

  
Elle revint, deux verres de whisky pur feu à la main.

  
\- Bon, faut que j'y aille.

  
Blaise partit avant qu'elle ne les rattrape.

  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

  
Elle semblait jalouse.

  
\- Rien.

  
\- Ne me mens pas.

  
Avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit, elle lui fourra sauvagement un verre entre les mains et partit dans la direction opposée.

  
Drago prit une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

  
**27 décembre 1997, 20h**

  
\- Je ne veux plus faire ce pari, dit Drago. De toute façon, c'est complètement stupide.

  
\- C'est la tradition, dit Blaise.

  
En effet, les Serpentard pariaient des baisers du nouvel an depuis des années, voire des décennies. Ce n'était que dans leurs habitudes.

  
\- De toute façon, tu ne peux plus reculer, annonça Blaise. À cause du contrat.

  
Drago soupira. Le contrat. Ce stupide contrat qui consistait à écrire sur un parchemin frappé d'un maléfice les noms des participants. C'était pour cette raison qu'habituellement, Drago refusait de participer. Et, cette année-là, le nom de Drago Malefoy y figurait.

  
\- Si tu ne voulais pas participer, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? demanda Blaise.

  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago. Pansy m'a mis au défi.

  
\- Je vois.

  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel on n'entendait que le souffle du vent glacial qui venait fouetter leur visage.

  
\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'elle m'embrasse, dit soudainement Drago.

  
\- Qui ? demanda Blaise qui, visiblement, était perdu dans ses pensées.

  
\- Granger. Et tu m'aideras.

  
\- Je suis de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas.

  
Le sourire de Drago se perdit dans la nuit sans étoile.

  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une ombre dissimilée non loin d'eux avait tout entendu. Et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout révéler.

  
**31 décembre 1997, 23h50**

  
\- Granger, je te cherchais partout !

  
Elle se retourna, et lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle se détourna.

  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

  
\- Non, écoute-moi.

  
Il la força à lui faire face, et soudain, son visage s'adoucit.

  
\- Oh, Drago, je m'excuse !

  
Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se jeta dans ses bras. À présent, une épaisse touffe de cheveux lui brouillait la vue et il ne put s'empêcher d'humer le délicieux parfum qu'elle dégageait. Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien. Lorsqu'elle se dégagea de lui, elle lui sourit.

  
\- Embrasse-moi, Drago.  


  
\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment.

  
\- Dis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  


  
\- Oui.

  
Les mots lui échappèrent. Il ne voulait pas lui dire cela, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

  
Surtout qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?  


  
\- Alors, embrasse-moi.

  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment.

  
\- Pourquoi ?

  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des cloches tintèrent fortement dans tout le château, annonçant le début de la nouvelle année. Du couloir où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre des cris de joie provenant de la Grande Salle.

 

Prenant son courage, il s'approcha d'elle et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

  
**30 décembre 1997, 16h43**

  
\- Une seule gorgée suffit pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi pendant une heure, dit Blaise en lui donnant une fiole d'Amortentia.

  
Le liquide nacré tournoyait doucement dans le petit flacon que tenait Drago.

  
\- Slughorn ne t'a pas posé de question ? demanda Drago en relevant la tête vers Blaise.

  
\- J'ai été discret, répondit Blaise. Il était trop occupé à discuter avec Potter.

  
\- Parfait.

  
Et, d'un seul mouvement, Drago versa le liquide dans un verre.

  
**1er janvier 1998, 0h04**

  
Ses lèvres s'éternisaient sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle, il se sentait déstabilisé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient toujours dans ce même couloir, l'un en face de l'autre.

  
\- Malefoy ?

  
Elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Les effets de la potion avait disparus.  
\- Que...?

  
Elle se tue, confuse.

  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?

  
\- Je t'ai donné une potion pour que tu t'avoues tes sentiments.

  
Les mots franchirent ses lèvres aisément, et Malefoy ne les retint pas. Il était inutile de les retenir. Il entendait faiblement sa voix, comme si elle était lointaine.

  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.

  
\- Comment as-tu osé ?

  
\- C'était pour un pari.

  
Allait-il se taire un jour ? Il ne pouvait tout lui révéler, elle le haïrait. De toute façon, qu'en avait-il à faire, d'elle ? Il ne l'aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

  
\- Tu es dégueulasses, Malefoy.

  
Elle avait craché ces mots avec haine et dégoût. Puis, elle tourna les talons et partit. Il la suivit.

  
**31 janvier 1997, 22h37**

  
Drago s'approcha d'une table où l'on servait des punchs, puis il sortit de dessous sa robe de sorcier la tasse qui contenait la potion. Il la remplit de bièraubeurre avant de la déposer sur la table, puis attendit. Son regard dériva vers Hermione qui, au milieu de la piste de danse, désignait à Ron le bar à punchs de la tête. Soudain, il vit Ron s'approcher de lui.

  
\- Eh bien, la belette, dit Drago, on s'amuse bien ?

  
\- Fiche-moi la paix, Malefoy, grogna Ron.

  
\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'emmerdes ? Pas un soir de fête !

  
Ron soupira, puis se tourna vers Drago, l'air méfiant.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

  
\- Moi ? Mais rien, voyons ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

  
\- J'allais chercher à boire, expliqua Ron, mais tu bloques le passage.

  
En effet, Drago se tenait au milieu, devant la table.

  
\- C'est pour Granger ? demanda Drago.

  
\- Tasses-toi, Malefoy.

  
\- Attends.

  
Drago se tourna et prit le verre contenant la potion. Il le tendit à Ron.

  
\- Dis-lui qu'elle profite bien du petit cadeau, dit Drago, moqueur.

  
Ron prit le verre et lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Drago avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Drago le regarda s'éloigner, triomphant.

  
Que la partie commence.

  
**1er janvier 1998, 0h34**

  
\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me suivre, à la fin ?

  
\- Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de crier ? Je parie qu'on t'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch.

  
Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de le semer, sans succès.

  
\- Pour ce qui est de parier, je crois que tu en as assez fait.

  
Puis, elle recommença à marcher, de couloir en couloir. Il la suivit. Ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence. Puis, ils atteignirent la salle commune des préfets en chef.

  
Elle se retourna, lui faisant face.

  
\- Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de ne plus me suivre ?

  
\- Oui, mais c'est mon droit d'être ici. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis moi aussi préfet en chef.

  
\- Arrête, Malefoy.

  
\- Arrêter quoi ?

  
\- Tu sais très bien. Dis-moi la vérité.

  
\- Très bien. J'ai fait un pari avec les autres Serpentard et ça consistait à ce que je réussisse à t'embrasser à minuit, au réveillon.

  
Il se tut. Pourquoi lui racontait-il tout cela ? On aurait dit que ses mots n'avaient plus de filtre, qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui révèle tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Et cela le frustrait de ne pas être capable de se contrôler. Probablement qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu de whisky pur feu, et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait plus les idées claires.

  
Il ne vit pas sa main atteindre violemment son visage. Sa vue se brouilla. Pendant une seconde, il ferma les paupières.

  
**31 décembre 1997, 20h17**

  
\- Elle le sait, dit Blaise.

  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Drago alors qu'il regardait le liquide tournoyer dans son contenant pour la énième fois.

  
\- Apparemment, quelqu'un lui aurait révélé ton plan.

  
\- Qui ?

  
\- Je ne sais pas.

  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel on n'entendait que le bruissement du vent frapper les carreaux de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Serpentard. À cette heure-ci, Drago et Blaise étaient seuls, la plupart des autres élèves étant dans la Grande Salle afin de profiter des festivités.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Blaise.

  
Observant toujours le liquide fumant, Drago se leva de son fauteuil.

  
\- J'ai une idée.

  
Puis, sans attendre, il leva sa baguette au-dessus du verre et nettoya le contenant.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaise en se levant à son tour, interloqué. Tu as une idée de comment ça a été difficile d'aller chercher cette potion ?

  
\- Fais-moi confiance, Blaise. Fais-moi confiance.

  
Drago se pencha au-dessus de la table et prit le verre. Puis, il quitta la salle commune sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise.

  
**1er janvier 1998, 0h49**

  
Une violente gifle.

  
\- Tu me répugnes, Malefoy.

  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Granger.

  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'une telle arrogance qu'elle s'empourpra. Elle ne sut que dire et préféra se taire. Puis, secouant négativement la tête, elle tourna les talons.

  
\- Hé, Hermione !

  
Elle se figea, puis se retourna, éberluée.

  
\- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

  
\- Par ton prénom, voyons. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu t'appelles encore Hermione.

  
Il ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi. Hermione. Apparemment, le whisky pur feu faisait davantage effet qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

  
\- Tu salueras ta belette de ma part.

  
Il avait dit ces mots en la regardant fixement, comme s'ils étaient remplis de sous-entendus. Sans attendre une réaction de sa part, il regagna sa chambre préfectorale, la laissant seule dans la salle commune.

  
**31 décembre 1997, 20h28**

  
La porte était verrouillée. D'un seul mouvement de baguette, Drago prononça la formule et la porte s'ouvrit aisément dans un faible cliquetis. La bibliothèque était vide. Rapidement, il parcourut les rangés jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la section interdite. Malgré la noirceur, Drago voyait clairement, ses pieds le menant là où il le voulait. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages lui faisaient face. De son index, il parcourut les titres un à un, puis prit un livre. _Les potions de vérité_. Drago sourit. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ce stupide Slughorn n'auraient jamais dû leur montrer les potions interdites. À présent, c'était trop tard. Lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque, Drago savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire.

  
Il se dirigea vers les cachots.

  
**1er janvier 1998, 0h55**

  
Il avait claqué la porte fortement, dans l'espérance qu'elle l'entende. Drago s'étendit sur son lit, sur le dos. Son regard croisa la petite bouteille contenant la potion, liquide iridescent enfermé dans une fiole installée sur sa table de chevet. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait embrassée. Sans le savoir, elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments profonds, grâce à la potion de vérité. Elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments à son égard. S'installant sur son côté gauche, Drago ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Et il sourit. Elle l'aimait.  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu cette première histoire, mon premier one shot encré dans l'univers de Harry Potter ! Qui dit premier one shot dit aussi première Dramione, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager cela avec vous même si cette histoire est quelque peu niaise. Bref, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !


End file.
